We Are Shinobi
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: "We become more," Jiraiya spoke in a low voice, "We are Shinobi. If we do not adapt, we do not surpass; and we must always surpass. It is the way." Drabble/one-shot.


_**A/N:**_** I thought of this while watching a Naruto fanvid. I just really wanted to show my thoughts of Naruto's determination. I don't think I could ever write a full Naruto fanfiction—drabbles are the best for this anime. I hope you like how I imagine Naruto…**

/...\

_Drabble_

**Third Person POV:**

There is a breaking point for us all. The point when we realize that there is no turning back—that things are going to start changing drastically and we cannot do a thing about it. It is our destiny and it is what will happen, regardless of our actions.

Or perhaps because of our actions.

So we take it. We learn it and cope with it and grow with it. We become stronger and allow the world to become something familiar to us, even as it changes into something unrecognizable.

We mold.

We tear, but we grow back, like a muscle becoming stronger with each rip.

We understand that.

"I understand that," said Uzumaki Naruto as he listened to the wise words of the Sannin who spoke to him. The legendary Toad Sage's eyes were grave and they instilled a budding fear in Naruto's heart.

He might've understood the words, but change had never been something remarkable for him.

Not since Sasuke leaving.

Never since then.

"We become more," Jiraiya spoke in a low voice, "We are Shinobi. If we do not adapt, we do not surpass; and we must always surpass. It is the _way_."

Somewhere in his mind, Naruto understood.

It was the _way_. The _way_ that was spoken of, but never fully comprehended. It was only comprehended in bits and pieces.

And the man before him comprehended more of it than anyone he'd ever met, except perhaps the Third.

"We must always adapt," He said again, looking down at the growing fourteen year old blonde, "There will be times when you fall and cannot seem to get back up. We get back up. We take it all in stride and strive for more. It is a curse; it is a blessing. We do what we have to do."

_We must always adapt…_

_The future may seem irredeemable, but we strive to take away the hopelessness…_

_It is the way…_

_The only way…_

"It's how I'll save Sasuke," Naruto spoke with determination. His blue eyes narrowed and the sadness that lingered behind them was almost palpable, but he remained strong.

"We remain strong. There is nothing we can't overcome, and that is the motto we must always follow. We change with the world and we claim it as our own. There is nothing we can't match and beat."

"These situations may seem bleak, but you and all of us will overcome them. Always remember this, Naruto. Hope never dies in a Shinobi. Determination never dies in a Shinobi." His thin lips pulled up into a grin. "You reminded me of that, Naruto. It's already engrained in you, but you must never let yourself forget it."

"Never," Naruto vowed and punched the air.

_We will change…_

_We shall not break…_

_To bring back friends…_

_To take down foes…_

_We are Shinobi._

"I will bring back Sasuke. I will overcome this!"

Those who break will not surpass; and those who do not surpass will never overcome; and those who do not overcome shall not achieve.

And Naruto would achieve.

\.../

_**A/N: **_**I damn well love Naruto.**__**He, Jiraiya and Sai are my favorite characters in the whole anime—though to be honest, I used to love Sasuke but now he just irks me ("Stupid, troublesome git," Inner Atom growls). **

**I think Naruto is unbelievably strong—physically and in his heart. He makes he want to become like him. I've never been so motivated. This is just something I think Jiraiya would've taught him on their first journey together—that a Shinobi always has to remain resolute and must always adapt to the world as it changes. I know Jiraiya wasn't following that motto for awhile, but Naruto awakes the best in people.**

**That was a long rant. I'm not usually this animated—you'll have to excuse me; Naruto's one of the only things that makes me want to jump up and down and squeal like a fangirl.**

**-Atom-**


End file.
